A la chasse !
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [Up Chap 5]Ou quand Duo décide qu'il est temps de mettre la main sur son bisho, voila ce que ça donne !
1. Ou tout commence

**Auteur : **Yunny-chan

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, POV, Private Joke

**Couple **: Le dis ou le dis pas ? Le dis pas !!!!!

**Dislaimer:** Aucun des perso présent dans cette fic n'est a moi, même pas Quat-chan !! Le monde est trop cruel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Prologue : Où tout commence… 

Y'a certaine personne qui se lève le matin et qui se disent, ''Oh lala la journée va être terrible'', ''j'aurais mieux fais de rester coucher ce matin'' ou d'autre truc dans le genre. Ben, moi, Duo Maxwell, 17 ans et toutes mes dents, je vous dit, que ce lundi 27 avril va être la plus belle journée de ma vie ! Comment je le sais ? Aucune idée juste un pressentiment.

Ce matin j'ai une pêche d'enfer et il n'est que…QUOI !!! 6 heures du mat ! Y'a pas idée de se lever a des heures comme ça, d'ailleurs ça devrait être interdit par la loi ça, se lever seulement a partir de...hum…10h30 ouais se serait bien. Je regarde le lit d'à côté, Heero est emmitouflé sous ses couettes, on ne voit que quelques mèches de cheveux en désordre montrer le bout de leur nez (ou plutôt pointes dans ce cas la). Il est so cuuuute comme ça. Enfin, bon je vais pas disserter trop longtemps dessus, mais juste un truc, entre nous bien entendu, ce mec la, il a un de ces postérieur !!! Hum Kami-sama, incroyable, ça aussi ça devrait être interdit, j'ai déjà eu la chance de le voir a poil et je m'en souviens, je suis resté une demi heure dans la cuisine avec Quatre a essayé d'arrêter une hémorragie nasale comme pas possible. Enfin, Heero et moi on est juste pote, faut pas croire des trucs, mais je pense que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger, mais ça vient de moi, là vous devez vous dire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est timbré ce mec, un dieu vivant est sous son nez et il ne veut même pas lui sauté dessus alors qu'il en a l'occaz ? Et vous savez ce que je vous réponds, vous avez totalement raison, j'ai beau avoir un dieu qui vit sous le même toit que moi, qui dort dans la même chambre que moi et ben je ferais rien, et ce pour deux raisons, la première c'est que ma petite Hildchou c'est entiché de ce divin japonais qui sort son laptot plus vite que son ombre et la seconde, j'en aime un autre, mais je vous dirais pas qui, ou du moins pas maintenant, ce serait pas drôle sinon.

Bon faut bouger un peu là, donc je lève mes p'tites fesses et hop on enfile un pantalon de pyjama parce que sinon Wufei va encore criser, car figurez vous que monsieur n'aime pas voir les gens se balader a poil dans les couloirs, je le comprends pas, c'est tout a fait normal de faire ce genre de chose et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, a mon avis il doit complexer du fait que j'ai un corps parfait et pas lui tout simplement ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, faut aller déjeuner, c'est que j'ai la dalle moi et a cette heure là Kitty Kat il ne sera pas la pour me préparer des gaufres comme il sait si bien les faire, ce garçon est l'homme parfait, il est gentil, doux, serviable, c'est un cordon bleu, il s'occupe des tâches ménagères et par-dessus le marché il est bourré de fric, ce type la est bon a marier.

Bon, alors, on commence par quoi ? On fait le café pour les autres où on prépare l'eau pour Quatre à moins que je commence par mon lait ? Hum…Choix olympien…On je vais faire mon lait, c'est votre dernier mot ? Oui Jean Pierre ! Ah lalalala, Wufei a raison, je regarde trop la TV. Tiens, en parlant de Télé, hier je cherché un truc a bouffer quand j'ai vu Quatre devant le poste, vous direz sans doute quoi de plus normale qu'un ado qui regarde la télé ? Mais dans le cas de Quatre ça n'avait rien de normal, Ce type ne regarde jamais la télé, alors imaginez le choque que j'ai eu en l'apercevant et plus encore quand j'ai vu qu'il était en train de pleurer. Et la vous vous dite mais que pouvait-il bien de regarder de si émouvant ? Vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Un documentaire…sur les déserts. Et oui, notre KitKat adoré est un grand sentimental, ce truc l'a rendu nostalgique, c'était trop michou !!!!!!

Enfin, bon revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à mon bol de lait qui est en train de chauffer dans la micro-onde. C'est d'un ennui, ça tourne…ça tourne…ça tourne…au miracle, ça tourne encore…Bon allons chercher quelque chose de plus passionnant en attendant que cette machine datant de la préhistoire veuille bien fonctionner. Je regarde a droite a gauche, personne, normal a 6h15 mais bon, j'ouvre un placard et Oh Miracle !! Divine illumination !! Des boites et des boites de gâteaux divers et variés, Quatre a penser a en acheter. Le pauvre, une fois a 4 h du mat j'avais faim et je voulais manger des cookies, j'étais descendu et bien entendu il n'y avait plus de cookies, mais comme j'en voulais absolument je suis partit voire Quatre pour voir s'il ne savait pas s'il restais encore une boite caché ou perdu quelque part et quand il m'a dit non, j'avais l'air tellement malheureux qu'il m'a fait des cookies rien que pour moi a 4h, c'est pas trop gentil ça. Et comme je lui ais fait trois quatre fois le coups, maintenant il m'achète des tonnes et des tonnes de biscuits.

Tiens ? La machine d'avant Jésus Christ a finis de chauffer mon lait ? Incroyable ! J'ouvre la micro-onde et je prend mon bol…Ouch…c'est bouillant !!! Saleté de machine !!!

J'entends du bruit dans le escaliers, qui cela peut-il être a cette heure la ? Heero ? Non !!!! Vous allez pas le croire mais ce type est THE BEST OF THE MARMOTTE !!!!! Je vous jure !!! Il peut dormir plus de 24 h de suite, sans qu'on ais aucune mission pour le fatigué ou quoique se soit. Une fois, on a fait un concours, chronométré par maître Wufei, (on l'avait forcé en l'attachant sur une chaise), j'ai dormis 18h et 47 minutes, il m'a battu et 7h et 24 minutes ! Honte a moi Duo Maxwell !!!! Enfin je m'égare la, alors qui ça peut être ? Wuffy ? Non il est partit en mission hier soir et ne reviendra que cet aprem, Trotro alors ? On va voir, Attention impact dans 3…2…1… Oh mon Dieu ! Pas lui ! Il est…Il est…bon Dieu Duo referme ta bouche!!!!!

-Bonjour Duo !

-'Lut Quatre…

Il me sourit, il est trop Kawaii, ses cheveux son complètement décoiffé, pire qu'Heero dans ses grands jours, il est a moitié dans le pâté, son pyjama est trop grand pour lui (ça doit être a Trowa) et ça lui donne l'air d'un enfant. Il est si…tentant…

-…Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein…Euh excuse moi Quat-chan ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais que je te prépare quelque chose à manger?

-Non c'est bon je te remercie

Il s'assoit et prépare son thé. Je vous ais pas dit et je crois que vous avez deviné…mais je suis amoureux de ce type, totalement dingue de lui, mais chut, c'est un secret…Mon plus grand secret…Alors surtout ne dites rien, sinon je peux vous promettre que Shinigami va passer par là !

-Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui Duo ?

-J'ai…j'ai envie de sortir

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner ?

-Oui !! Bien sur !!

Tiens ? Pourquoi il rougit ? Il est si mignon comme ça…Quatre…Mon Quatre…

Bon bon, je vais aller me doucher, histoire de calmer mes ardeurs et de me faire beau pour l'homme que j'aime !!!

L'opération, mettre la main sur Quatre a commencé.

La chasse est ouverte !!!!

…A suivre…

Une tite review pour savoir si je mets la suite ou pas???? Onegai !!!!!


	2. Ou ça dérape

**A LA CHASSE !**

**Auteur : **Yunny-chan

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, POV, Private Joke

**Couple **: 2+4, 4+2 ? 3+4 et H+1

**Dislaimer:** Aucun des perso présent dans cette fic n'est a moi, même pas Quat-chan ! Le monde est trop cruel !

**Note: Etant donné que fanfiction n'aime pas mes tirets et me les bouffe, les dialogues sont en italique!**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews 

**gwenaelle:** Merci beaucoup! J'espere que la suite te plaira autant que le prologue!

**manina:** Moi aussi le Duo/Quatre est mon couple préféré. Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Yami Shino**: Merci pour cette ch'tite review, un tit cri du coeur vaut tous les mots! lol

**Florinoir**: Voila (enfin) la suite, ou l'on peut voir les débuts de Duo qui en disent long sur comment draguer son bisho lol

**Shuya**: Tiens? Y'a pas que moi qui est du mal alors le matin lol. J'espere que la suite te plaira parce que ce chapitre la, il a eu du aml a sortir lol; Merchi pour ta review elle m'a fait tres plaisir!

**angel-of-dead:** Et voila la suite!J'espere qu'il sera a la hauteur du prologue!

**Kirin**: ne t'inquiete pas, je ne comptais pas mettre Heero avec Hilde...En fait si, mais vu les contestations, je lui trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, peut etre Sally ou Noin, je sais pas encore...lol

**Shirna**: je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour Heero et Hilde, ben comme j le disais pour Kirin, ce couple était prévu mais bon le scénar peut toujours changé et si tu aas une idée de couple originale pour Heero, je suis toute ouie! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Poucycatt**: Je suis contente que mon prologue te plaise et j'espere qu'il en sera de même pour la suite qui arrive je l'avoues bien en retard ! Merchi beauoup pour ta review!

**Kenshi-sama:** Je ne fais pas que des deathfic! lol disons juste que c'est un genre particulierement interessant a developper, nuance lol§ Merci pour ta review sempai, elle m'a fais ultra plaisir. Et n'oublie pas, on ne perd pas la tete en communication! faut suivre les cours lol (et c'est moi qui dit ça...) Bisoux a toi!

* * *

Chapitre2 : Où ça dérape… 

Bon, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on est dehors, et Quatre n'a pas décroché un mot, je crois que c'est mauvais pas vous ? Enfin, si vous pouviez le voir, vous comprendriez pourquoi je dis ça, il a la mâchoire crispé, les poings serrés et les yeux légèrement plissés, vous voyez ? Ben j'peux vous dire un truc, ça craint un max ! Je suis sur que si il pouvait il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps déjà.

Bon, c'est pas que je supporte pas cette situation, mais c'est vraiment…insupportable, aller, on tente une approche…

_Euh…Quat-chan…t'es en colère ?_

Il me regarde d'un air de dire : "Non mais tu te fout de ma gueule là ?"

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, je crois même que je peux dire oups.

Il soupire, pour se calmer j'espère, c'est que j'ai pas envie de finir en chair à Maxwell moi !

_Ecoute Duo, je suis une personne patiente, très patiente même, mais je suis humain, donc pas parfait, et j'ai des limites !_

Je crois que je peux confirmer mon oups

_Ecoute Quat…_

Aller courage Duo, tu peux le faire, c'est pas comme si Quatre était plus terrible que toute l'armée de Oz tout de même…Euh…Je crois que vu le regard auquel j'ai droit en ce moment, je peux retirer ce que je viens de dire, un Quatre en colère, c'est plus terrible que Oz. Oh lalalala, va falloir que j'ais une sérieuse discussion avec monsieur Yuy, il faut qu'il arrête de donner des cours à Quatre sur les yeux de tueurs, parce que ça fait trop flipper ! Oscour quelqu'un !

_Duo, la discussion est close !_

_Mais enfin Quatre, laisse moi une chance !_

_Non Duo !_

_Quatre je t'en prie…_

_Non Duo, je te faisais confiance, bon sang, mais si tu ne peux pas faire ce que dis, je ne peux plus te croire !_

…

…

Euh…je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu couple, vous trouvez, pas ? Imaginez un peu la scène :

Quatre est au balcon de notre appart qui balance toutes mes affaires par la fenêtres et moi qui suis en caleçon a pois rouge sur fonds blanc style champion, et évidemment avec le pot que je me trimballe depuis 17 ans, on est en hiver, histoire de bien faire les choses quand même, et je cherche lamentablement a me faire excuser, primo parce qu'il gèle, secondo, c'est la honte quand même et tertio, en c'est que j'aimerai bien me réconcilier avec mon Quatre (enfin, c'est en option)

Bon on arrête de tripper tous seul et revenons un peu a la réalité, tous les gens qui se sont réunis autour de nous doivent penser ça, la scène en moins bien entendu…quoique…

Je crois que Quatre aussi s'en rend compte, vu comment il rougit de gène… c'est trop drôle.

_Duo…allons autre part…_

Je suis Quat-chan, tout le monde se retourne sur nous, Quatre continue d'avancer tête baissée, ce petit est trop coincé, et j'ai bien ma petite idée pour lui retirer le balai qu'il a dans ces jolies petites fesses mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait. Tiens ? Je viens de remarquer un truc, aujourd'hui, Quatre n'est pas habillé comme d'habitude, il est plus…plus comme les gens normaux, pas qu'il ne soit pas normal mais d'habitude il est comment dire…plus classe alors que la, il porte une jean blanc qui lui moule ses fesses croquantes comme tout, une chemise bleu marine a moitié ouverte qui laisse entr'apercevoir le haut de son torse pale. Ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés.

Hé Duo, on est pas la pour mater alors arrête ! Voila ce que me dirait ma conscience si elle aussi elle n'était pas en, train de baver sur le blondinet devant…

Et là, vous vous dîtes mais il a rien a faire celui la a regarder comment s'habille son futur mec ? Et ben je vous dirais qu'une chose…ben vous avez totalement raison…

Mais c'est seulement pour dé-stresser, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac, chuis carrément sur les nerfs, vous imaginez ça vous ? Le Shinigami qui panique comme une gamine de CM2 devant un garçon qui lui plait. Quelle horreur ! Le pire, c'est que je pourrais faire les tresses et j'ai une robe a la maison, que j'ai du acheter (avec mon argent en plus !) pour une mission que je devais faire, et même pas la peine de demander les détails, c'est trop la honte…

Bon bon bon, changeons de sujet, je crois que Quatre va m'en vouloir jusque dans sa mort, il ne me regarde pas, il ne me parle pas, qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous ? Encore ce serait Trowa qui ferait ça, je m'en foutrait un peu, pas que j'aime pas Trotro mais faut dire qu'il ne regarde qu'une personne et c'est Quatre alors…Attendez la, Trowa regarde Quatre, Trowa regarde MON Quatre ! Et mais, il se croit ou la ? C'est la fête ou quoi ? La prochaine fois qu'il le regarde, on mangera du français, non mais oh !

Donc, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, donc Trowa, ben Trowa c'est Trotro quoi !il se fout de tout, enfin presque, a part de ses sales bêtes, sa flûte (et pas la peine de préciser laquelle, sauf qu'il aime bien faire mumuse avec Quatre d'après ce que j'ai crû comprendre) et de son gundam.

_Duo…Excuse moi, je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure_

Hé ?

Mon dieu, je dois rêver !

Quatre, là devant moi, les yeux limites pleins de larmes, ça change du Quatre d'il y a 10 mn mode zéro system, prêt a tuer tout ce qui bouge même le mouton de poussière qui se balade comme la paille dans les films de western. Mes amis, où est John Wayne ?

_Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner…_

Oh My God ! C'est la saint Duo aujourd'hui, Quatre est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner, ce garçon est si naïf. Moi j'ai bien une idée mais je suis pas sur qu'il soit ok…Alors…

_Tu veux te faire pardonner hein ?_

_Hm_

C'est pas vrai, Trowa a une grande influence sur le petit, c'est terrible !

_Alors…je veux…un bisou !_

Et oui ! Un bisou, un bisou de mon Quatre ! C'est le top, ok ce sera sur la joue mais c'est toujours ça de gagner, j'aurais une longueur d'avance sur ce satané pervers de français.

Tiens, Kitty-Kat-chan semble amusé, vu le petit sourire qui ourle ces belles lèvres

Je le voies qui s'approche doucement, très doucement, bon dieu il le fait exprès en plus ! Ses lèvres, elles ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je sens son souffle sur ma joue…je ferme le yeux, plus que quelques centième de seconde…3…2…1

…Imp…Hein ? Mais… ? Houston, nous avons un problème, un grave problème même !

J'ai sentis, je les ais senties, ses lèvres sur les miennes…J'en ais déjà rêver (et plus même) mais la c'est bien différent.

_Quatre ?_

_C'est ce que tu voulais non ?_

_Quoi mais…c'est que…_

_Tu m'as bien dit un bisou non ?_

Quoi ?

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, mais…mais je me suis fait avoir là ! Quatre est joueur, mais c'est un petit joueur, tu vas voir mon beau…ça va bientôt être ta fête, pour l'instant faut que le rose que j'ais aux joues disparaissent après on verra.

_Dis moi Duo, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un empathe ?_

_Un quoi ?_

_Un empathe_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc chelou bizarre (1) encore ?

_Vu ton expression, je vais prendre cela pour un non_

C'est une impression, où il se fout de moi ?

_Un empathe est une personne qui peut ressentir les émotions des autres, tu comprends ?_

Vas-y prend moi pour un con, pendant que tu y es

_Oui_

Mais où il veut en venir, je comprends pas la

_Tu sais Duo…_

Ohla, pourquoi j'aime pas ce petit sourire ironique ?

_…Je suis empathe_

Hmm…Ca explique des choses, mais encore ?

_Et tu sais, je suis d'un niveau élevé…_

M'aurait étonné du contraire…

_…Donc, je ressens d'une manière très précise les sentiments des autres…_

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la ça sent très mauvais

_…Et surtout pour les personnes qui sont proche de moi, très proche…Un peu comme toi tu vois ?_

…

J'y crois pas, ça veut dire qu'il sait ?

_Alors Duo, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'avoir une proie qui sait qu'elle est poursuivit ?_

_Je dis qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux…_

Je souris, je crois finalement, que la chasse au Quatre est bien plus intéressante que prévue…

…A suivre…

(1) Petite dédicace a ma tite Michiyo, tu voies je pense a toi !

Et voila le second chapitre est terminé ! Je sais il est moins drôle que le premier mais bon, faut bien mettre en place le plan et blablabla. Sinon, pourquoi Duo s'est-il fait engueuler par Quatre, quelle connerie a-t-il commise ? La suite au prochain épisode !

**Duo :** Avoues, tu n'avais pas d'idée

Ah, je crois que cette fic va finir en death, ça fait longtemps que j'en ais pas écrit, j'imagine déjà la scène, Quatre dans un élan de colère, prend un couteau puis pouf plus de Duo ça le fait non ?

**Duo : **Mais tu sais c'étais une blague

Hmmm mais cette idée elle me plait bien, Quatre ça tente de tuer Duo ?

**Quatre mode zéro system : **Du sang ! Du sang !

Adjuger vendu !

**Duo : **Non ! TT

Ouais, y'avais intérêt, m'enfin, si ça vous a plu, laissez une review même une toute petite pour savoir si je continue cette histoire complètement tordu qui ne suit même pas le scénario de départ

**Duo : **s'il vous plait sauvé moi des griffes de cette folle qui veut me tuer, protester dans vos review contre l'assassinat d'un pauvre bisho comme moi ! Onegai !


	3. Ou ca va mal

**A LA CHASSE !**

**Auteur : **Yunny-chan

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, POV, Private Joke

**Couple **: 2+4, 4+2 ?3+4,H+1

**Dislaimer:** Aucun des perso présent dans cette fic n'est a moi, même pas Quat-chan ! Le monde est trop cruel !

* * *

Chapitre3 : Où ça va mal…

Bon on va récapituler les choses.

Ce matin je me lève a une heure très très inhabituelle. Je prends mon petit dej avec une machine pourrave qui nous vient d'une époque reculée, ensuite Quatre propose de m'accompagner me promener. Jusque la tout va bien.

Tout a déraper au moment où je lui ais dit oui.

J'étais partit prendre ma douche pour me faire beau, normal, sauf que voila, j'avais les cheveux sales, vous me direz ben faut les laver mon p'tit pépère, mais le problème c'est que j'ai les cheveux long, très long alors, au final, j'ai mis 2h17mn et 44s, séchage compris pour prendre ma douche. Il était donc 8h43mn (on remerciera Heero pour ses rapports toujours très précis). Mais en sortant de la douche, je me suis dis, oula ! Il fait caillou !

Donc, suite a cette constatation hautement philosophique, je suis aller chercher mon gilet préféré dans mon DeathScythe adoré, sauf que voila, avec le pot que je me coltine, ben il fallait qu'un truc me tombe sur le coin de la tête, et vous devinerez jamais quoi, un satané sceau d'huile, de l'huile vous imaginez !

Ben a cause de ça, j'ai du retourner me doucher, sauf qu'entre temps, un shazi de baka de chinois avait pris d'assaut la salle de bain.

Je crois que c'est a ce moment précis, exactement la que je me suis dit "Le monde entier s'est ligué contre moi"

Au départ j'avais attendu 5mn, comme un con devant la porte de la salle de bain, puis 10, ensuite 15, et la je me suis un peu énervé. Normal.

J'ai gueulé comme un putois et shooté dans la porte jusqu'à ce que monsieur Chang daigne enfin m'ouvrir la porte et a peine ce fut fait que l'ais attrapé par le bras et jeté dehors pour prendre sa place. Je l'ai entendu vociférer quelques trucs en chinois ou je ne sais quelle langue mais j'ai comme qui dirais lâché l'affaire, j'avais plus important a faire !

Quand au bout de 3h25 (c'est que c'est dur à enlever l'huile des cheveux !), j'ai vu que Feifei avais laissé ses fringues dans la salle de bain, d'où les hurlements. Ca devait être comique quand même de voir Wuffy à poil en train de crier contre une porte !

Bon revenons aux faits.

Etant donné que je vis avec ce chinois de malheur depuis 2 ans, j'étais sur de le trouver devant ma porte avec son sabre donc, comme tout bon Maxwell que je suis, j'ai voulu m'éclipser ni vu ni connu, hop, plus de Duo.

Au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, Wufinounet était assis a même le sol (et habillé s'il vous plait), son sabre dans les mains, les narines frémissantes (j'aurais dû parier 1 million, j'aurais gagné). Alors ben comme d'hab., j'ai essayé de la joué cool

# Hoy Feynounette, on roupille on the floor ?

En fait, je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la théière dans le cas de Fei

S'en est suivi une longue course poursuite, durant laquelle périrent de nombreux objets tel que le vase du salon, 3 verres, une lampe, 2 petits pots de fleurs et la chose a laquelle il ne fallait pas touché, la chose sur laquelle vous posé ne serait-ce qu'un œil et c'est fini pour vous, cette chose c'est…un laptop, a qui ? Telle était la question

Wu et moi, on est resté devant la dépouille durant 5 bonnes minutes, ensuite il a fallut faire l'identification du corps et il s'agissait en fait du laptop de Trowa, ouf direz vous tout comme nous …jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail attire notre attention, Trowa était déjà sur son PC sur la canapé, et la seule personne qui avait le même PC que notre frenchie c'est…Heero. Je crois qu'a cet instant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche de Wufei, nous allions mourir ensemble, nous, frère d'arme, moi chieur numéro du monde et lui justice boy number one, c'est vraiment dommage, deux être si exceptionnel que nous, nous devions passé l'arme a gauche, j'en aurais presque pleuré si je n'avais pas entendu Heero arriver et que je ne m'étais pas enfuis, laissant la responsabilité au chinois, franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est beau la solidarité masculine.

Bon revenons à nos moutons, il était donc 11h45 quand Quatre partit (enfin) prendre sa douche. Mais ce qu'il a oublié, c'est de fermer la porte et c'est sans compter un Shinigami en rut qui passait par là !

Et oui, je l'avoues, je me suis rincé l'œil, et je suis sur que vous auriez fait la même chose !

Ensuite, ben vous la connaissez, Quatre sort de la douche on va dehors et se dispute, il m'embrasse, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, le vent souffle dans les feuilles d'arbre et blablabla et blablabla.

Enfin, maintenant nous nous promenons, dans les rues d'un petit village remplis de vieux, aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché vous savez, alors tous les vieux schnoques sortent…oups je veux dire personnes âgées. Et voui je me rattrape en pensée, on sais jamais avec Quatre et son don d'empâté ou je sais pas quoi la. Mais l'avantage c'est que pour ne pas perdre mon Kitty-chan, je vais devoir lui prendre sa ptite mimine, c'est pas du bonheur ça ?

Alors on tente une approche, hop hop hop, on est bien a côté et on glisse doucement la main dans la sienne et…dis donc, le Quatre il a pas des mains très douces mais la...Elles sont...Dures ?

Je regarde la main, je remonte le long du corps et…Mon Dieu, Kami-Sama, ou n'importe qui d'autre, qu'est-ce que je vous ais fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir ? Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné, je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu, j'ai agrippé une pauvre vieille (qui d'ailleurs a l'air ravie que je lui tienne la main)

Au lieu de mon Quatre qui est plié de rire alors que moi je suis mort de honte !

Sérieusement la vie et vraiment mal faite.

Injustice ! Comme dirait l'autre ! M'enfin, on relève fièrement la tête, on lâche la vieille, on attrape Quatre on l'emmène dans un bois et on le viole, nan nan nan nan nan nan ! On rembobine, on redémarre a : on attrape Quatre et on quitte se marché de malheur !

Le blondinet est toujours mort de rire et faut dire que même si j'aime l'entendre, c'est assez désagréable de savoir que c'est à mes dépens, (mauvais joueur direz vous ? Ben oui ! Na !)

Finalement, on arrive dans un petit parc où on s'allonge dans l'herbe, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous, je l'aurais bien agressé si il n'y avait pas le poste de police juste en face…

Vous devez vu dire, mais ce mec ne pense qu'à ça ? Ben je vous répondrai que j'ai 17 ans, ça fait 2ans 4 mois 28 jours 43 minutes et 15 secondes que je n'ai pas fait l'amour, ne serait-ce qu'a un chausson (n'allait pas croire que je fais ça hein ! Mais après une si longue période de chasteté, comprenez que parfois des idées bizarre vous traverse l'esprit), et oui, ma vie sexuelle est drôlement riche…

Bon revenons à mon chibi Katoru

Quatre s'est calmé enfin, mais garde un petit sourire au soin des lèvres, vous savez le sourire absolument craquant qui se veut charmeur et qui dit, tu me veux ? Et ben tu m'auras pas ! Nananèreuh !

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde simplement, et c'est pas suffisant, je suis pas un passif, j'ai besoin d'action bordel de zut !

J'ai lu dans un manga, que avoir du courage c'est d'abord agir et je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire…

D'où une approche du visage du Chibi Kat, doucement, nous ne sommes séparer que de quelques centimètres quand le destin s'acharne a nouveau sur moi, maintenant c'est mon estomac qui nous dérange. Quatre repart dans une nouvelle crise de rire et moi je désespère, si ça continu comme ça, ma proie va réussir à s'enfuir, il faut que je trouve une autre tactique mais bon c'est comme ça a la chasse, des fois ça fonctionne et des fois, ben c'est le drame…

A suivre…

Yeah, a new chapter finie !

C'est pas trop ce qui était prévus mais bon, on y peut rien c'est la vie!

**Duo :** pourquoi je m'en prend plein la gueule ?

Chais pas, j'aime bien comme ça

**Duo :** Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Quatre ?

Parce que Quatre c'est mon chibi d'amour ! Lui il a le privilège de mourir dans mes death !

**Duo : **Finalement, je préfère m'en prendre plein la gueule, t'as du courage amour !

**Quatre : **je sais…

**Wufei :** Laissez une review à cette onna, qu'elle finisse vite cette histoire et qu'on soit enfin en paix !

Hoy Wu tu veux mourir toi aussi ?


	4. Ou ça chauffe

**A LA CHASSE !**

**Auteur : **Yunny-chan

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, POV, Private Joke

**Couple **: 2+4, 4+2 ?

**Dislaimer:** Aucun des perso présent dans cette fic n'est a moi, même pas Quat-chan ! Le monde est trop cruel !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où ça chauffe…

Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc ? Finalement la vie n'est pas si mal faite. Vous savez que tout a l'heure, suite a un léger accident au niveau de mon estomac qui a décidé de s'exprimer de façon pas tres discrète, nous sommes aller au restaurant, et pas n'importe quel resto, nan nan nan, Quatre, mon Quatre m'a offert the best of the restaurant…une PIZZERIA ! Imaginez le truc, j'ai l'air d'un gosse de trois ans qui découvre les joies de la vie. Nan sérieux, ça va faire 3 jours que j'ai pas manger de pizza, c'est dur, j'en mange au moins une fois par jour alors vous comprendrez comme c'est dur 3 jours.

Donc, je vous préviens, que c'est dans ce lieu sacré, ce lieu béni, dans ce paradis terrestre que Quatre va me tomber dans les bras !

Nous sommes installés dans un petit coin assez reculé par rapport aux autres tables, c'est bien, c'est plus…intime va-t-on dire.

En attendant q'on nous serve des mets délicieux plus communément appelé pizza (je ne me lasse pas d'entendre ce mot) j'ai décidé de mettre mon plan a exécution.

Première phase du plan : Retirer une chaussure sans faire de bruit et en croisant les doigts pour que ça ne sente pas le fromage pourri…Hé ? Mais ça sent le fromage ! Zut ! Faut que je me rechausse !

….

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête, on est dans un pizzeria, il y a du fromage, c'est pas moi ! Ouffffffff, chui rassuré tout d'un coup !

Bon reprenons

Deuxième phase du plan : on approche doucement la jambe de Quatre et dès qu'il y a un contact on remonte doucement de haut en bas, on fait comme si de rien n'était, on continue a sourire…Putain, il a la jambe gelée !

Et Quatre continu a parler, comme si de rien n'était !

Mais c'est pas possible, ce mec n'est pas humain, qu'importe ce que je fais, il résiste a tout ! Ca m'énerve !

# Heu Duo ?

# Moui Kitty-Kat ?

On continu a sourire, il ne faut pas montrer sa faiblesse a l'ennemi

# Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très affectif et de très sociable, mais crois tu qu'il soit nécessaire de faire du pied a une table ?

Oh mon Dieu !

Je tombe de…pas très haut avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, mais la je touche désespérément le fonds, c'est pas possible, il fait quoi ma bonne étoile, elle est en grève ou quoi ? Elle a bossé un jour au moins pour être en grève ? A moins qu'elle est pris des vacances longue durée, très très très très longue durée !

A mon avis Quatre a du voir mon embarras (faut dire aussi que même un mort pourrait le voir au stade ou j'en suis).

# Tu sais Duo, ce n'est pas si grave après tout, ce genre de chose arrive a tout le monde

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très sincère, c'est peut être le petit sourire ironique qui ourle ces satanés lèvres depuis que le monde s'acharne sur moi, allez savoir !

Bref, après ce petit incident, ma pizza est arrivé (Quatre ayant décidé de se convertir en lapin, nous a sortit la salade, mais ce qui est cool avec les lapins, c'est que ça a une vie sexuelle extraordinaire !)

Et la, en cet instant, j'ai oublié tous les malheurs de ma vie, une pizza pour quatre personne, avec une triple portion de fromage, jambon, lardon et champignon et sans oublié de vider une bouteille de 50cl de sauce piquante dessus, que du bonheur !

Quand j'ai pris la première part, j'ai vu un énorme filet de fromage s'entendre d'un bout a l'autre, je peux vous assurer que c'était de la pizza. Et je précise bien, C'ETAIT, car elle n'a pas fait 10 secondes, d'ailleurs le serveur n'en a pas cru ses yeux, moi Duo Maxwell, celui qui mange des pizzas plus vite que son ombre (mais qui par contre pour mettre un Quatre R Winner dans son lit peut attendre que Réléna se fasse enfin dépuceler…). Et c'est ainsi que le temps que blondie boy finisse sa salade composé de trois feuilles 4 parts de tomates avec des choses étranges et non identifiées je me suis engloutie (je crois que c'est le verbe approprié) 6 bonnes pizzas (toutes différentes bien entendu mais aussi bonnes les une que les autres !)

Et quand j'attendais le dessert, la j'ai sentit une contraction au niveau de mon estomac, vous savez le genre qui dit, au putain que c'est bon et cette espèce de douce chaleur diffuse) et ben je peux vous dire qu'elle ne venait pas des excellentes pizzas mais du fait que Quatre, me faisait du pieds et bon Dieu qu'il le faisait bien !

Il continuait tranquillement son dépiautage de salade qu'il n'avais toujours pas fini et moi je devais a mon avis avoir viré au rouge tomate, d'ailleurs un des serveurs m'ayant vu m'a demandé si j'allais bien et si ma soudaine rougeur n'était pas du au fait que j'avais vidé leur stock de bouteille de sauce piquante.

Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement aller savoir…), Quatre vola a mon secours en rappelant gentiment que nous étions en été, qu'il faisait pratiquement 40 degré et bien sur en omettant de dire qu'il me faisait du pied et que pour moi, le stade des 40 degrés était dépassé depuis des lustres, quel petit cachottier celui la…

Et bien sur, le serveur étant très très compatissant de mon sort, m'invita a aller au toilette pour me passer de l'eau fraîche et qu'après il nous offrait les glace. Bien entendu je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois, en deux en trois mouvements j'étais au toilette en train de me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et ça faisait vraiment du bien et au passage j'en profité pour m'arranger mais quand je voyais le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir, il n'y avait rien a dire, sérieusement, comment Quatre peu résister a un gars comme moi, je vous le demande ?

Bon, après s'être refait une beauté (faut dire q'avec un gars comme moi, il n'y a pas grand-chose a faire…) je m'en vais retourné après de ma belle, nan nan, je rigole après de mon Quatre et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le pseudo gentil serveur de tout a l'heure draguer mon Kitty Kat-chan !

Et le pire c'est que celui jouait le jeu, comme si c'était normal.

Le traître ! Il est dans un fabuleux restaurant en présence de son futur mec (et accessoirement et meilleur amant qu'il va connaître) et monsieur joue les séducteurs !

Non mais Oh ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Shinigami !

Ainsi… Tel un félin, près à bouffer sa proie, à la tuer, à la déchiqueter, à la mutiler, à la trucider, a…

Bon on va s'arrêter là et on y va tout en douceur...

# Et ducon, tu vois pas que c'est mon gars ?

Tout compte fait la douceur, c'est pas trop ça…

# Ne t'inquiète pas Duo-Chan, ce jeune homme n'est pas du tout mon style, tu le sais très bien

Le serveur, malheureux (ohhh comme c'est dommage) s'en alla ballant…

Pauvre chaton…

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fout de ce type, d'où il drague Quatre ? Il n'a pas le droit !

# Alors, Duo, tu es jaloux ?

# Moi ? Jamais !

Ou quel menteur je fais …

# C'es bizarre, c'est pas toi qui dit : I run, I Hide but I never lie? Allons Duo n'oublie pas que je suis empathe

Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié, fichu empathie !

# Sinon, c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

Changement de sujet remarquable me dirais vous

# Tu veux que je te montre ?

# Oui vas y

Je suis curieux de voir ça tiens

Je le voie se lever et s'approcher de moi, il a une étrange lueur dans les yeux qui ne me rassure mais alors pas du tout

Il s'assoit près de moi et s'approche de mon oreille tout en regardant un jeune homme aux yeux bleu clair etaux cheveux noirs.

Je ne regarde même pas le gars, juste Quatre, ses yeux, la tonalité de sa voix, tout en lui fais ressortir sa sensualité, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de le prendre la et de l'embrasser fougueusement…En fait qui je sais, je suis complètement paralyser par l'aura de pure désir que dégage mon compagnon.

Tout en parlant, il pose une main sur ma cuisse, rien de bien méchant, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer a quelle point ce simple geste m'électrise, en plus j' son visage et proche du mien, mais ce n'et as moi qu'il regarde, c'est toujours ce type au yeux bleus.

Ces lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes…C'est si tentant…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre que mon chibi-blond se tourne vers moi.

Sa main avait quitté ma cuisse pour remonter dans mon dos et enfin atterrir sur ma nuque, il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, que j'en voyais parfaitement la texture et que je n'avais qu'un léger mouvement a faire pour pouvoir les goûter …

#Mais tu veux que je te dise…

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il essayait de se contrôler

# Tu es…tout à fait mon genre…

Pris par une impulsion, (ou tout simplement des hormones trop fatiguées de se faire malmenées…), j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de lui quand...

Enfin ! Ce repas était bien bon, si on allait à la plage ?

Et Quatre se lève tranquillement et tout sourire va payer l'addition, comme si de rien était

Et moi, moi, je viens de me prendre la crampe de ma vie ! Nan mais j'y crois pas! C'est pas possible! Nan mais ça va pas se passer comme ça! Foi de moi !

# QUATRE !

Je le voie se tourner vers moi, me tirer la langue et commencer à courir

Et je suis bien décidé a l'attraper,il faut bien que la proie s'enfuie pour pouvoir la chasser…Alors cours mon petit Quatre cours, car c'est ta dernière chance pour échapper au grand chasseur qu'est Shinigami…

A suivre…

Et voila un chapitre de fini, il a eu du mal a sortir celui la!

**Duo** : Pourquoi Quatre est méchant avec moi ?

Faut bien te faire souffrir un peu, si tu l'as tout de suite, y'a plus d'histoire après, et pis, c'est plus drôle comme ça

**Duo** : Maieuhhhh

**Trowa** : De quoi tu te plains, tu vas l'avoir Quatre, moi j'ai jamais été une seule fois avec lui!

Sérieux ? Ohhhh va falloir remédier a ça

**Trowa **: Vraiment ?

Mais c'est trop commun le 3x4, je vais pitetre faire un 3x5x4 ou un 1x3x4 ou...

**Trowa** TT: Je le veux pour moi tout seul!

Trotro, t'es pas OCC la ?

**Trowa** : On s'en fout ! Je veux Quatre point barre !

Oh c'est bon, tu vas l'avoir ton Quatre mais si c'est une dead fic après viens pas pleurer

**Duo** : Ben dit donc, Quat-chan t'as du succès!

**Quatre** : T'as vu ?

**Duo** : C'est quoi ton secret ?

Le secret de Quatre, mais il n'en n'a pas voyons ! C'est naturel, il est tellement gentil, beau, doux c'est la perfection incarnée, il est….

Wufei avec un pancarte : Laissez des review pour arrêter le massacre SVP !


	5. Ou l'on change de chasseur

**A LA CHASSE !**

**Auteur : **Yunny-chan

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, POV, Private Joke

**Couple **: 2+4, 4+2 ? 3+4, H+1 et 1x5

**Dislaimer:** Aucun des perso présent dans cette fic n'est a moi, même pas Quat-chan ! Le monde est trop cruel !

* * *

Ch'tite Note 1 : Merchi a Choupette et Florinoir pour leur review qui m'ont fais très plaisir

Ch'tite note 2 : C'est Quatre la perfection incarnée, Heero n'est que le second…euh tout compte fat le troisième !

Heero : Tu veux mourir ?

Tout compte fais c'est le deuxième…°°°

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où l'on change de chasseur

Mon Dieu, Kami-Sama, Nataku, Bouddha ou qui que vous soyez, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me venir en aide !

Bande de fainéants !

Après avoir couru pendant 2 bonnes heures après Quatre, je suis complètement Mort !

Et lui qui me regarde en souriant, pas fatigué pour un sou, pas la moindre trace d'une éventuelle goutte de transpiration alors que moi je suis en nage, c'est pas juste !

-Dis moi…dis moi comment tu fais…

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que c'était si dur de parler tien !

-Tu sais, la chaleur ne me gêne pas du tout, j'ai l'habitude avec le désert et puis je suis très endurant et ce dans tous les domaines…avec de la chance tu pourra tester…

Ouuuuulaaaaa, mais c'est qu'il se dévergonde le petit Quatre, et moi, je suis complètement écarlate et a mon avis c'est pas un coup de soleil…

-Aller, viens Duo, je connais un endroit sympa où l'on pourra être tranquille tous les deux…

Sa voix est douce, son regard et intense, comment résisté…

Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main, je vais pour la prendre quand je sens un liquide froid sur la tête…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais ça va pas ! Ton eau est glacée !

Je le voies s'en aller en riant comment un sale mioche, satané adolescent ça vous pourri l'existence…

…

…

Merde, je viens de me rappeler que je suis aussi un adolescent…

- Aller Duo-Chan, ne sois pas si dur avec moi

- Ne me regarde pas avec tes pseudo yeux innocents sale pervers !

- Bon si tu le prend comme ça, on va faire un marché, si tu arrive a me rattraper, je ferais tout ce que tu veux…ok ?

Mais c'est qu'il est mignon, j'espère qu'il prend bien en compte les risques qu'il encours. Un petit coup d'œil sur mon blond favori et le je vois que oui il est conscient

C'est maintenant la dernière ligne droite, la chasse va bientôt finir, et je vais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur Quatre !

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Aarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, j'en peux vraiment plus !

Chui complètement HS, hors circuit, j'abandonne, je veux mourir, là, tout de suite

Ce type m'a fait vivre les pires misères du monde !

Je me suis fais humilié, il m'a arrosé, m'a fait courir pendant des heures et des heures pour quoi ?

Rien, nada, que pouik ! Même pas l'ombre d'un bisou !

Nan, mais c'est vraiment pas juste !

Et la vous vous dites, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'un des terroristes les plus recherché sur terre et dans le l'espace, se plaint de la sorte, et en plus il est même pas capable d'attraper un adolescent bien plus frêle que lui ? Nan mais quelle honte !

Si vous ne pensez pas ça, c'est quelque chose d'approchant et vous savez ce que je vous dis ?

ZUT !

Mettez vous a ma place et vous comprendrai votre douleur !

Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Et ben j'ai même pas honte de moi, je ne m'appelle pas Chang Wufinounet…

Tiens…

Quand j'y pense, Wuffy a-t-il survécu a Heero-the-best-of-the-graçon-qui-ne-ressent-aucun-sentiment-sauf-quand-on-touche-a-son-laptop Yuy ?

Je n'y avais plus pensé, mais faut dire, il a tant insisté a me sauver la vie, quel incroyable sacrifice

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai insisté pour lui sauver la mise…

Ahalalala, mon p'tit Wuwu, toujours là pour me protéger !

C'est fou ce sens de l'altruisme !

Enfin, a mon avis, Heero a pas bien du lui faire grand mal, ou d'un certain côté si mais ça a du lui faire plaisir au Wuffy si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Non ?

Bah, Wufei et Heero, bah je crois qu'ils sont ensemble 1, dommage pour ma Hildchounette qui avait craqué pour le beau japonais, enfin a mon avis, elle va vite s'en remettre quand elle verra qu'il y a un certain français, seul, célibataire, très bon a la cuisine (et pas qu'a ça a mon avis) et pas bavard, donc pas de maux de tête en perspective, et puis surtout, ça éviterai qu'il s'approche un peu trop près de MON Quatre.

Donc chacun y trouve son bonheur c'est pas cool ça ?

Enfin, bon trêve de plaisanterie

Il est ou Quatre ?

Imaginer le truc, il m'a ramené dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, j'ai pas retenu le chemin en plus il y a personne, et la il a disparu prêt a se jeter sur moi, pour m'arracher mes vêtements et me violer….

C'est coooooool !

Youhou Quatre je suis là, je n'attend que toi

…

…

**15 minutes plus tard…**

Bon, c'est pas pour dire Quat-chan, mais là je crame et si tu atteint encore un peu, bah je serais trop vieux pour pouvoir faire quoique se soit d'intéressant

Bon, déjà je m'assoies

Hop, chose faite, maintenant on regarde dans l'eau peut être qu'il y ait vu qu'il y a ses vêtements a coté de moi, donc il a penser a prendre son maillot de bain, il aurait pu me prévenir quand même qu'on allait venir a la plage, mais heureusement que moi aussi je l'ai, vous voulez savoir comment ma chère intuition masculine a deviner que j'allais en avoir besoin ?

Bah tout a commencer hier, juste après que j'ai pris ma douche je me suis aperçu que je n'avais plus de sous vêtement propre, donc je devais faire une machine, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires dans une bassine et ayant senti un début de famine, j'ai posé la dite bassine a côté de la petite table du salon, table sur laquelle Quatre aime déposé plein de ptites bougies parfumés (il est dans sa crise de pyromanie, c'est TroTro qui a trouvé cette méthode pour le calmé, on en avait marre qu'il foute le feu a tout et n'importe quoi…). Enfin, bon sans faire exprès j'ai pousser une des bougies qui avidement et tombé dans mon linge sale et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je pouvais dire adieu a tout mes sous vêtements

C'est fou comme je suis chanceux n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, il ne me restait plus que mon maillot à mettre aujourd'hui, donc voila pourquoi je le porte, d'ailleurs je voulais en profiter pour acheter de nouvelles fringues aujourd'hui mais bon, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est râpé…

Bon et si maintenant je partais a la recherche de Quatre ? Mais je crois d'abord que je vais enlever cette chemise, j'ai trop chaud avec …

- Alors Duo-chan…Je t'ai manqué ?

Et hop ! Un sursaut de deux mètres, un !

En fait, c'est pas tant le fait qu'il m'es pris par surprise qui m'a fait sursauter mais sa voix douce et si sensuelle.

Mais bon, Shinigami n'a peur de rien donc il se retourne et voir tout bougé vite…tiens comme c'est étrange…, il y a deux solutions

1. La terre tourne donc si vite ?

Ahhhh, elle s'est pitetre rendu compte que son horloge biologique était en route depuis un moment et qu'il fallait en profité et quand elle a vu un beau météorite passé par la elle s'est dit, Ouais, c'est ma chance !

2. Quatre m'a plaqué par terre et est désormais assis a califourchon sur moi

Je préfère la seconde solution, elle m'est de loin la plus favorable

Et c'est le cas, quelle chance tout d'un coup !

- Quat-chan…

Je peux pas en dire plus que le blondinet m'embrasse d'abord doucement, puis sauvagement, et enfin, divinement bien !

Mais pourquoi m'embrasse t il ?

Lui qui a réussi a m'esquiver toute la journée… ?

Bon sang, c'est dur de penser quand vous avez un Dieu grec qui vous embrasse aussi bien que ça !

N'empêche, à la chasse, c'est courant que le chasseur devienne le chassé ?

A suivre………

* * *

1 : Petite dédicace a Wish, qui m'avait parlé d'un 1x5…. Bah voilou c'est fait, même si ce n'est qu'en mention, un jour, je ferais une fic sur eux, promis !

Ohla quelle fin pourri, mais j'avoues j'avais plus d'inspiration, désolée !

Duo : Bon sang Quatre, quel baiser !

Quatre :

Trowa : Il a de la chance lui, j'ai toujours pas eu de fic avec Quatre…

Wufei : Pourquoi Winner a-t-il autant de succès ?

Moi : Relis la fic et tu verras bien

Wufei qui relit : Quatre…Je…Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça…

Quatre : Non Wufei c'et pas ce que tu crois…

Wufei dans son coin : Il en a de la chance Duo…

Euhhhh, review please ?


	6. Ou ca devient presque interessant

**A LA CHASSE !**

Auteur : Yunny-Chan

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 2+4, 4+2, 1x5, H+1

Dislaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient TT

Réponse aux reviews :

**Choupette** : Moui la chasse au Trowa est ouverte, et je suis sure qu'il apprécie l e fait que tu te sacrifies pour lui, ne Tro-Chan ?

-…

-Merchi de ta participation Tro-Chan c'est trop gentil

-…

Enfin sinon, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu me pardonnera

**Florinoir** : Euhhh je ne suis pas sure que Duo soit heureux quand il verra ce qu'il l'attend enfin on je n'en dis pas plus

Sinon je suis désolée mais je reste sur ma position Quatre c'est le best, et c'est pas Duo qui va dire le contraire, surtout quand il s'agit de Quatre au chocolat n'est ce pas Duo ?

-CHOCOLAT !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où ça devient presque intéressant

Un baiser !

Un BAISER !

Vous vous rendez compte ? Un doux baser de mon cher et tendre, n'est ce pas la, la plus merveilleuse chose qui existe ?

Non ce n'est pas la plus merveilleuse chose, mais ce presque ça

Enfin, je viens de remarquer quelque chose, mon ange blond a une façon étrange d'embrasser

En fait pour peu je dirais…

-C'est bon il revient a lui !

Hein ?

-Duo Chan, est ce que tu vas bien ?

C'est fou, mais je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode

J'ouvre un œil, puis un autre et ensuite j'analyse la situation

Plein de monde autour de moi

Ohhh j'adore être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, et oui c'est moi la star nananareuh

Enfin bon un peu de sérieux

Un homme, un peu en rondeur, chauve avec un sourire légèrement idiot et l'œil lubrique me demande comment ça va.

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative et j'aperçois Quat-chan, se retenant avec peine de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la foule se disperse et je me retrouve seul avec mon satané Kitty-quat-chan.

-Alors…Duo-chan…Comment te sens tu ?

Alors ça, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fais débordé le vase.

-COMMENT JE VAIS ?

J'AI FAILLIS ME FAIRE VIOLER PAR UN PSEUDO SAUVEUR ET TU ME DEMANDES COMMENT JE VAIS !

Je vois mon ange blond e regardé choqué, puis il baisse les yeux avant de dire d'une petite voix

-Pardonne moi Duo, je ne voulais pas…

-Bah Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir !

-Pardon…

Pff mais c'est pas vrai !

Comment fait-il pour être si craquant ?

C'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon.

Aller Duo, fat pas que tu te fasses avoir, pense à autre chose

Ohhh zoli le bigorneau qui se balade la

Ohhh un oiseau mort, sympa

Ohhh, 411 compte client

Argh zut pas la compta !

Bon on tente une sortie sur le blond…

Il n'a pas bougé. Bon aller, on va être gentil (mais juste cette fois ci)

-Bon aller c'est bon Quatre, ce n'est pas si grave

-C'est vrai ?

Nyoooooo il est mimi avec ses petit yeux tous larmoyants.

-Et si on rentré que je te prépare un on gâteau au chocolat pour me faire pardonné.

Gâteau ?

Chocolat ?

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Quoi ?

Gourmand ? Moi ?

Jamais ! O grand jamais !

* * *

Après être rentré en taxi parce qu'un crabe qui passait près de mon pied croyant voir la plus belle pièce de poisson ou de je ne sais pas quoi parce que je ne m'intéresse pas a ce que mange un crabe.

Enfin bref, j'ai du rentré clopin clopant et Quatre, bah Quatre il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule (Saleté)

Apres être donc rentré et m'être fais soigné par la fée du logis number one j'ai bien sur nomme :

Tadadadoummmmm (roulement de tambour pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris et qui a mon avis devrait être nombreux).

Chang Wuffinounet !

Oups je me suis trompé excusez moi, je voulais dire :

Sir Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier d'Isildur, roi du Gondor.

Oups mince me suis encore trompé comme je suis à l'ouest, ça doit être a cause du crabe, il était hallucinogène sûrement.

Tiens mais, sniffez moi cette odeur.

C'est merveilleusement doux et sucré…

CHOCOLAT !

Je me lèverai bien mais après on croirais que je vais bien (et même si c'est le cas, j'aime me faire bichonner )

-Tiens Duo-chan, je t'ai fais des cookie j'espère qu'ils te plairont

-Quatre tu sais que tu serais l'épouse parfaite si tu étais une femme, le côté pyromane et pervers en moins bien sur

-Merci Duo, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Un cookie ?

-Bien sur

Ah lalalalalalalala, mon Dieu, qu'est ce que c'est merveilleux, le doux goût du chocolat, si…si ...si divin.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier.

Soudain je vois Quat-Chan chopper un cookie dans l'assiette, ce geste pourrait paraître anodin si il n'avait pas une fine pellicule de transpiration sur le front, sa chemise collant légèrement a sa peau, me permettant d'entre apercevoir ses courbes délicates.

Puis, quand il prit le cookie pour le posé sur ses lèvres sensuelles et croquer dedans de ses dents blanches.

Ses lèvres avaient encore quelques miettes de cookies.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ma main est arrivée sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, puis naturellement, mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, goûtant sa langue chocolatée.

Miam, un délice

Comme quoi a la chasse, on ne sait jamais qui est le chasseur, qui est le chassé et ce a mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

A suivre……………..

Et voilou un chap. de fini, je pense que c'est l'avant dernier, mais bon, on ne sait jamais, si l'inspi se présente a nouveau…

Enfin je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le retard, c'est impardonnable je sais, alors

GOMMMEEENNNNNNNNN NASSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

(Légèrement inspiré de quelques perso de FB )

Voili voilou, alors un chtite review pour me dire tout le mal que vous en penser ou le bien au choix


End file.
